


Young and Carefree

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Molly and Arthur have a sweet moment interrupted by Fabian and Gideon.





	Young and Carefree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 4 prompt: apples
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/CphWnYw.jpg)

"So, what do you think?" Arthur asked. His hands were on his hips as he surveyed the expanse of rolling land and tall apple trees.

Molly, not wanting to be too critical, answered, "It's a lovely apple orchard."

Arthur looked at her and smiled. He pointed toward the small valley between the rows of trees. "I think we'll build the Burrow over there."

She looked in the direction he was pointing and then back to him. "The Burrow?"

He nodded and looked out over their new domain again. "A cosy little place, a den of sorts, where we can live and grow old and raise our children." He looked back at her and his gaze dropped to belly. She felt heat suffuse her face. It was such an odd thing, knowing she was going to have a baby, but not seeing any actual evidence of it yet.

"Did we hear that right?" A voice spoke out from behind a tree trunk a dozen feet away. Fabian's head appeared from behind the trunk to go with the voice. "Is our baby sister having a baby?"

"I don't know, Fabe," Gideon answered, hopping down from the branch he'd been sitting on. He bit into an apple he held in his hand and crunched the bite a few times before adding. "Could have just been wishful thinking, I suppose."

Molly's embarrassed flush quickly turned to anger at her brothers. "Don't you dare tell Mum and Dad!" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips in an attempt to intimidate them.

"Oooo, already a baby before the wedding. What do you think, Gid, should we squeal on her?"

It was Arthur who answered. "Please don't," he said, his voice didn't hold anger like Molly's or pleading. It was just a solemn, quiet two words. "We might have got started a little early," he said, glancing from the twins who were stopped mid-step as they advanced on Molly, "but I love her. She's going to be my wife and the mother of my children."

"Aw, mate," Gideon said, shrugging off the solemnity of Arthur's words, "We're just being brotherly prats. Congratulations and all that."

"Apple?" Fabian asked, holding out a shiny red one towards Arthur, a peace offering.

Arthur gave a pointed look at the apple in Fabian's hand and then pinned him with a look. "That belongs to me."

Fabian grinned and ducked, before laughing and tossing the apple at Arthur. His Disapparition caused a loud CRACK to shatter the early morning quiet before Arthur could even catch the apple that was thrown at him.

Molly was still fuming but Gideon just gave her a wave using the hand that was still clutching his fruity breakfast. He Disapparated quieter than his brother. Arthur smiled to himself as he watched Molly fluster and tidy her dress. "Well?" he asked.

She stopped fidgeting and looked up at him, loving shinning in her eyes as the fury at her brothers faded with their absence. "I love it."


End file.
